The objective of this research is: Phase 1: (1) To provide a comprehensive clinical, demographic and psychosocial profile of 250 men convicted of "driving while intoxicated" (DWI) (.00-.09%) or "driving under the influence of liquor" (DUIL) (.10% and higher). An important focus of this aspect of the study will be to appraise potential "treatability" as measured against known results for alcoholic subgroups treated elsewhere, to develop practical procedures for determining treatment related characteristics in drunk-driving populations, and to suggest ways of matching drunk-driving subgroups to appropriate treatment programs. (2) To determine how many "drunk drivers" have serious and chronic drinking problems and to assess their motives and attitudes regarding their drinking, drinking problems, treatment for same, and driving while intoxicated. (3) To isolate those antecedent or current factors which may contribute to the act of drunk driving. These will deal largely with known events (life changes) which occur during the six months prior to the driver's arrest and the twelve hours immediately prior to arrest. (4) To study two control groups: (a) 150 hospitalized alcoholic men (b) 150 male drivers drawn from the general population; Phase 2: To cross-validate and expand our knowledge of subject groups described above through development, validation, and perfecting of a questionnaire instrument. This will require further assessment of three groups similar to those described above (250 men convicted of drunk driving, 250 alcoholic men, and 250 male drivers from the general population). The final questionnaire instrument will be useful for rapid clinical assessment in alcoholism and drunk driver rehabilitation programs.